Those letter that make me smile
by ThelightofRose
Summary: With no computer to work on, Sam goes to library with Dean accompanying him. Dean's not exactly enjoying his time and comes up with a creative idea to pass it. Who knew just some lame idea would find him a new friend and maybe someone more?
1. Chapter 1

**Those Letters That Make Me Smile**

Dean Winchester fidgeted in his seat next to his younger brother, Sam, as the other skimmed through books he picked from the shelves at Sioux Falls Public Library. It was all for a research paper and as nice as using a computer to just look up what he needed, the Winchester's had the unfortunate luck of breaking their only laptop. It took quite a nice tumble down the stairs when the two were fighting over it. So now this is where they were, Sam trying to find the information he needed and Dean, being the ever so supporting brother, was right there to help if need. Okay, let's be honest here, Dean wasn't going to be much help to Sam at all-mostly because the younger didn't want his help, but he was bored and decided to accompany his sibling. Who knew a library was going to be just as boring?

With another sigh, Sam closed the book he was flipping through. "Dean, would you stop that? I can't concentrate when all I hear is you moving around and touching stuff. Seriously, why did you even bother coming?" He complained.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that, Sammy. This place is more boring than your love life. It's not like I could get one of those sitcom romances where the librarian is some smoking hot chick because it's just some guy who looks like a complete nerd," At that his brother rolled his eyes. Leave it to Dean to turn everything into a joke. Continuing he added, "There is practically nothing to do here. It doesn't even look like people come to this place. If they do, they definitely don't come to the religious section; everyone has a bible, that's good enough."

Putting on one of his best bitchfaces, Sam retorted with a sarcastic manner, "Yes, because every religion in history goes by the Bible, Dean. Suddenly, the whole world since the beginning of time only had one monotheistic religion."

"Bitch, don't use that tone with me."

A smug smirk pulled at his lips. "What, Jerk? Is that all you can say because I'm right?"

"Pleaaaase, Sammy, you're not right. Okay, maybe a little right because of that religion fact that I didn't think through but I still doubt people actually come to this part of the library- if they even come at all." To further prove his point, Dean grabbed one of the books on Sam's stack and opened it to the back page, taking out the stamp card. "See," he began, showing his brother the card, "The last time this book was checked out was seven months ago. Bet you a book in the fiction area would show that it was checked back in a few days ago."

Shaking his head, Sam just flipped open another book. "Okay, all powerful wise one, you win. Just, go read a book or something and stop distracting me."

Although pouting, Dean did respect his brother's wishes and fled the table. He weaved through shelves and rows upon rows of books, barely looking at them but using this to occupy his time. He spent about twenty minutes "searching" for a book before returning to his seat. He still didn't want to disturb his brother though, so this time he sat as quietly as he could and let his thoughts wander.

That's when it hit him. The idea was pretty genius if he must say so himself. He was going to write a letter and leave it on the shelf in this part of the library and see if anyone reads it. He'll comprise it to make sure the person reading it would have to write back of course. Sam was planning on coming back here next week so it would be more than enough time for a bunch of people to come into the library. If no one replies than that's boring and he was right; no one really does come back here.

Taking a sheet of paper from Sam's notebook, he ripped it in half. It wasn't going to be long so there was no point in wasting paper. He shoved the other half back into the notebook and picked up one of the several pencils his brother brought. He wrote:

**Okay, so this is probably a stupid idea but it's worth a shot. Hey, random stranger that is now reading this. How is your day? It better be fricking awesome. If not, then it is now. You're welcome for that by the way. Not sure where I was going with this, probably should have thought it through but fuck it. Ha, but(t) fuck it. Okay, but seriously now, what are you even doing back here? This part of the library is boring. Go read some manga or check out a movie. And don't leave me hanging. It's not cool. So write me back. I mean it. If you don't, I will cry. Not really but you get the point. Bye!**

Once finished, he reread it and admired his handiwork. Hell yeah, this is the best letter that anyone could ever receive. You know, besides the fact that it's total shit. Oh well. It's not like he was actually taking this thing serious to begin with. Just something that could become entertaining.

After folding it up and writing _read me_ on the front, he stuck it on the closest shelf to the table. This way it was noticeable but only if someone actually came back here.

Thankfully, not too long after that little endeavor, Sam decided to call it quits. Dean, figured that was his fault for being an annoying shit but hey, that's what older brothers are for. It was one of the many funny ways he showed that he cared. That and the faces Sam makes are absolutely priceless so it's partly Sam's fault for that too.

On the ride back home in his baby, Dean thought back on the crappy letter he wrote and wondered if anyone was actually going to find it and, hopefully, write back. Guess he'll know next week.

* * *

**Hello, readers!  
I hope you like it so far. I put it up cause I would like to continue it but I kinda need some motivation. (I'msuperlazyfff-)  
I do have a computer at my house but at the moment, there is no internet. So updates won't be frequent but they will happen don't worry!  
I do have a few chapters more of this though so don't worry about that.  
So uh, follow/favorite/review and until next time~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Those Letter That Make Me Smile**_

The very next week, the two brothers were right where they were before. Sam was none too pleased that his brother was once again joining him at the library. It kind of made him feel like a little kid and he was a senior in high school! What was Dean going to do when he leaves for college? Follow him there? Not that he was being ungrateful. He knew ever since their parents died Dean had tried his best to take care of him, with help from Bobby, a family friend and practically a second father, of course. He just wished Dean would go out and do something for himself for once without needing Sam to be right there for him.

He watched as Dean went to a shelf and took what looked like a note off of it. With a smug look, his brother returned to the table and showed it to him. "See, told you no one comes back here, my letter was still there. Which, not gonna lie, I'm kind of disappointed but-sonofabitch" He stopped in his tracks as he opened it up. It seems someone did reply to his brother's ridiculous letter (yes he knew what Dean was up to, he read it silently as the other wrote it, trying hard not to laugh) on the other side of the paper.

It was now his turn to have the smug look. "What was that about no one coming back here, Dean?"

With a pointed look, he replied with, "Shuddap," and continued to read the letter. "Dude, check it, whoever wrote back is such a nerd. It's so perfectly written and apparently they enjoy being back here." Dean said as he handed his brother the letter.

It said:

_Hello. Sorry to disappoint but this part of the library is in fact not as boring as you think. You just don't know how to appreciate good literally and learning material because the works back here can be quite fascinating. My day was a bit bothersome, especially since you littered on the shelf but I'd be lying if I said it didn't put a smile to my face so I'll excuse it. Here is your reply, no need to hypothetically cry. Just next time, don't be rude, not everyone shares your opinion on the different genres of literature. Manga isn't exactly what I call good reading._

Sam couldn't help but laugh. His brother actually got a reply. Whoever this was he liked already. By the way they wrote, it seemed like they would get along too. Too bad they got Dean as their conversational partner instead. He handed it back with a smile. "I don't know, Dean. They seem pretty awesome to me."

With an eye roll, Dean replied. "That's because you're both fucking nerds who come over here." He took it back and grabbed one of his pencils again; taking the other half sheet he stuck back in Sam's notebook.

"You're really going to write back to them?" He asked with a brow raised.

"Yeah. Why not? It's not like I have anything else better to do. Besides, this could end up being fun." He looked up from his writing to give his brother a smirk. "It's like having a pen pal. Except instead of a person in another state like in third grade, it's someone more local and I'm 22 not 8."

Grinning, Sam added, "Bet your writing is still the same."

"Bitch," Dean insulted with a glare before returning to his new letter.

"Jerk," Sam shot back as he picked up the books he was going to look at. He opted to checking them out instead. "Come on, I'm going to check these out and we can go home. You can watch Dr. Sexy MD or something to entertain you while I work on this."

After putting his new letter in the same spot on the shelf, Dean followed his brother to the Check-out desk. "Yeah, okay, except I won't be watching Dr. Sexy. That show is stupid."

"You liar. That's why you get upset when I take over the TV when a new episode is going to be on." He laughed out, placing the books on the desk.

The librarian took them and began to scan each. When looking at his name tag he voiced out his observance. "Oh, hey! Your name is an angel's right?" Sam asked curiously.

The poor guy jumped at the sudden outburst that was meant for him. "Erm, uh, yes it is. It's the angel of Thursday and one of God's loyal soldiers." He answered him a bit squeamishly as he finished checking out all the books. "I see you are interested in the enochian lore. Is there any reason for that?"

Sam shrugged. "It's for a research paper but the information is very enlightening. So, Castiel, huh? That's pretty cool. I'm Sam by the way."

Smiling Castiel responded, "I know, the name is on your card. But thank you. No one has ever thought my name was cool before." He handed him the books. "There you go; you should be all set now. Good luck on that research paper of yours."

"Thank you. I hope you have a nice day then, Cas. It's okay that I call you Cas, right?" When he got the nod of approval he continued. "Okay, cool. So uh, see you next time. Bye!" He waved at the librarian as they exited the library.

Dean gave him an all knowing looked with another smirk. "Sammy, you sly dog, you. Hitting on the librarian? That's something I'd expect from me. Too bad he's not my type but good to know I'm rubbing off on you."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I was just making nice conversation, Dean. People do that, you know; talk without having the ulterior motive of getting them in bed. Besides, he looked like he needed a friend. And he really does have a cool name, I wasn't just saying that." He informed his flirtatious brother. "And good, last thing I need you doing is putting the moves on the poor guy. So I'm glad he's not your type. In fact, I feel bad for any one that _is_ your type. You're not exactly great boyfriend material."

"Shut up, Samantha. Last time I checked my relationship with Lisa lasted longer than yours with Jess." Dean protested.

Giving him an exasperated look he countered with, "That's because Jess moved to New York! Lisa left you because you cheated on her with Anna."

"Come on, she was hot. How could I deny that?"

"By being a faithful boyfriend, that's how." He answered.

"Whatever, I still think you should hit on him. It would not only be good for you to finally get yourself someone new, but maybe then he'll revoke the money I owe them." Dean grinned as they got in to the car.

Laughing, Sam joined him. "Nope, that's all on you, dude. No one told you to keep Batman that long."

* * *

**AN: Wow that took forever. Im sorry. It's a long complicated story of losing my flash drive, rewriting it, getting a new flash drive, and losing that one and then giving up and then BAM! found my old one and blah blah blah. I've also got rehearsals since i'm in the play so yeah. that. But it's here!  
also note: i changed the rating because i changed my mind. it might change again but eh.**


End file.
